Be careful when you say I love you
by I-Love-Akatsuki
Summary: Sakura's getting married, but what's this about a lover? Who will he be, and what was Itachi thinking when he crashed his brother's wedding? Discontinued
1. Prologue

**A/N **The other chapters will not be this long... I went a bit crazy with the introducing the story line thing so yeah... This whole thing is pretty much letting you all know what happened in this crazy version of Naruto. It does introduce a main character though, so if you want to know who they are you'll just have to read it.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto.**

**Prologue**

**---------------------**

Five years since he left, he finally came back. Battered, broken, lost, he came back to the only true home he had.

_Flashback_

Sasuke went up to the gate that marked the entrance to the Village Hidden in the Leaves. His old home, his real home.

Orochimaru never planned to train Sasuke to be powerful enough to beat Itachi. Sasuke figured it out and escaped. He wasn't strong enough to kill Orochimaru, but Kabuto had gotten in his way, so Sasuke killed Kabuto.

He saw the ANBU squad waiting for him. He went up to them willingly.

The ANBU that Sasuke took to be the captain spoke, "Uchiha, Sasuke, missing-nin from Konoha, have you come back willing to face whatever punishment the Hokage wishes to give you?"

"Yes."

"You will not struggle, and you are here because of your own choice?"

"Yes."

"Then come."

Sasuke followed the ANBU captain. He failed to notice the flash of pink hair that showed under the captain's hood.

"Hokage-sama, here is the Uchiha."

"Everyone leave," Tsunade's tone made sure no one would disobey her.

"Uchiha, Sasuke," Tsunade started, "you are a missing-nin and you trained with the Sanin, Orochimaru. You betrayed your village for revenge, and yet you didn't even get a chance to fight your brother again. Tell me, why have you returned?"

"Hokage-sama," Sasuke gave a small bow, "I returned because I learned that Orochimaru was not going to train me to become stronger than Itachi. I was not strong enough to defeat Orochimaru, but I have killed Kabuto."

"I see," Tsunade motioned for Sasuke to continue.

"My first thought when I escaped was to go after Itachi, but I wasn't trained to be strong enough, so I decided to come back of my own will."

Tsunade nodded. "Leave, the ANBU will show you where to go. I will think about your punishment."

"Hokage-sama, may I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Where are Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi?"

"I cannot tell you that, now leave."

Sasuke nodded his head and left. Outside the door was the ANBU captain from earlier. The ANBU turned around and quickly led Sasuke to a room under the tower. It wasn't a cell, but it wasn't luxury either.

"Hokage-sama will send someone to get you when she has decided your punishment.

-----------------

"Tsunade-shisou," The ANBU captain walked into the Hokage's office.

"Yes, Sakura?"

"What will Sasuke's punishment be?"

"I don't know, I think I will give him prohibition for a year at least, to see if he is loyal. He won't be allowed outside the village for the entire prohibition period. When the prohibition ends, he will be established as a genin. After he had proven that he is loyal, he can go on harder missions and he can become a chunin and jonin."

"His prohibition should be two years long. The first six months is no training, no ninjutsu, and no weapons. Then the next six months he can train, but no ninjutsu and no weapons. After that he can use small ninjutsu and weapons."

"That sounds like a good time frame," Tsunade nodded thoughtfully. "Will you be guarding him?"

"I would not want to do that. It would be too painful right now."

"Ok, I'll put someone else on guard duty."

"Go get Sasuke."

Sakura bowed and went to get Sasuke.

She opened the door, "Come."

Sasuke stood up from the bed he was sitting on. He followed the ANBU up the tower back into the Hokage's office. The ANBU waiting outside the door again.

"Sasuke," Tsunade started, "Your punishment will be prohibition. It will go on for two years. For the first six months you are not allowed outside the village, you can't use weapons, ninjutsu, and you can't train. The next six months you still can't go outside the village, you can't use weapons, ninjutsu, but you can now train with taijutsu. The next year you can't go outside the village, but you can use weapons and some small ninjutsu. If you brake the rules at any time you will have one year added to your prohibition. The entire time of the prohibition period you will be watched. Now is your chance to show that you are loyal to Konoha."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Sasuke bowed. "Where will I be living?"

"In the Uchiha mansion, unless you are uncomfortable doing that."

"That is fine, thank you. Also, will I be able to shop by myself or will it be picked up for me?"

"Whatever you want to do, as long as you don't break the previously stated rules."

Sasuke bowed one more time before joining the ANBU in the hall. He once again followed the ANBU. They came to the Uchiha mansion quickly. As soon as Sasuke entered the main building, the ANBU disappeared.

_End Flashback_

And so Sasuke returned to Konogakure. He tried to find his old friends, but one was still gone and the other did not wish to see him.

Three days before the end of Sasuke's first six months of prohibition.

_Flashback_

"He keeps asking where you are. You can't avoid him forever."

"Yes I can. I just can't face him."

"It's been more than five months since he came back. Why can't you just talk to him."

"It's too hurtful. I'll talk to him once Naruto comes back."

"Well then we better get going!" a cheerful voice shouted.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked turning around.

"Are we talking to the teme or what?" he asked with a goofy grin.

"You're okay!" Sakura enveloped Naruto in a crushing hug. "I was so worried."

"You're choking me… Sakura-chan," Naruto said trying to breathe.

"Sorry," Sakura had a sheepish smile on while rubbing the back of her neck.

"So, are we going to talk to him?"

"I guess, since I pretty much promised."

"Let's go find him then."

The two of them walked out of the office, all the while talking about the past years and catching up.

"Yes, Jiraiya?"

"Do you think it's ok to let them talk to him alone?"

"Honestly? I don't know, but I do know that if they don't talk my apprentice will stay broken."

Jiraiya nodded his head in understanding.

-----------------

They found Sasuke at his house.

"Hey teme!" Naruto yelled running up to the front door of the main house.

"What do you want?" Sasuke's voice was heard from behind the door.

"Get out here!" Naruto grinned at Sakura, who gave a small smile in return.

Sasuke threw open the door ready to yell at whoever had disturbed his reading. When he finally realized who was at his door, his mouth almost hung open from shock. "Sakura? Naruto?"

"Yep!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Hey," Sakura said quietly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sasuke was still surprised at them finally coming to see him. Tsunade still refused to tell him where either of his friends were. She told him that they would have to come to him when they were ready.

"Coming to see you of course," Naruto still had a goofy grin on his face.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you avoid me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is the first time I've seen you, and I know that you haven't constantly been on missions. I assume this is the first time Naruto has been back since he left with Jiraiya to train. You work at the hospital a lot, but I doubt you always there.

How did you figure all that out," Sakura's eyes were slightly widened.

"I talked to Tsunade whenever I could, but she didn't tell me much."

"Hey teme, want to go train later?"

"I can't yet, ask me in another six months."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

_End Flashback_

And so Team 7 began to heal. Sasuke's prohibition went by quickly and soon old loves resurfaced.

Sasuke fell in love with his pink-haired teammate. He refused to tell anyone, but Naruto soon realized he loved her.

_Flashback_

"You so like her," Naruto had a huge grin on. "I wonder if it's too late."

"I don't like her."

"Yes you do."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Hn."

"I win! You have to ask her out to dinner," Naruto was plotting several ways to get his teammates together. He was already dating Hinata and he wanted Sasuke and Sakura to be as happy as he was.

"Why? She won't say yes. She doesn't like me anymore. She got over crush from when we were twelve," Sasuke hung his head.

"You have to ask her because she'll develop a new love for you. If you don't I will."

"… Fine…"

_End Flashback_

Sasuke asked Sakura out to dinner that night. They both had a wonderful time. Sasuke walked Sakura home and asked her if she wanted to go to the festival that was coming up. She agreed. That was how Sakura's first relationship started.

But her life was about to become more complicated. One night she was out walking in the woods when she met a man.

_Flashback_

Sakura breathed in the fresh air. She was walking through the forest that was close to the outskirts of Konogakure. She had taken to doing this ever since Sasuke kissed her for the first time.

She took another deep breath, but this time another smell was there. It was the metallic smell that blood gave off.

She walked warily towards the smell. When she got close she saw a man under a tree. She could tell that he was the one that was injured.

Sakura cautiously walked up to the man. She could see that he was breathing, but only barely. She could also tell that he was unconscious.

Sakura picked the man up and ran towards her apartment. She didn't know why she took him to her apartment instead of the hospital, but it just felt like the right thing to do.

She spent the rest of the night taking care of the man's numerous injuries. His entire right arm was broken, his left was burnt, his stomach had a large bleeding hole in it, his left leg was broken as well, and his right had several breaks in it. His entire body was covered in scratches.

'How did this happen? These injuries… I can't believe he was alive when I found him.'

---------------

The man woke up the next morning. Sakura was still asleep. He looked around the room he was being kept in. His onyx eyes came to rest upon the pink-haired girl next to the bed. The room was painted in a dark blue; there was only a bed, dresser, and a night table. The table had medical supplies on it.

He looked down at himself. His chest and stomach was wrapped in bandages, which were starting to become red with his blood. He guessed that it hadn't healed all the way yet.

He looked back at the girl when she started to stir. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald green. She sleepily looked back at him before she realized that he was awake.

"Ahhh!" She jumped. "You're awake."

She then proceeded to check over his injuries. "Your arm and leg are still broken, and that injury in your stomach hasn't healed all the way. You'll have to stay in bed for a while. If you try to move too soon, your injuries won't heal correctly. I can take care of you here if you don't need to be somewhere."

"I'll stay," he voice was barely a whisper. His pain showed on his face.

"Ok," Sakura nodded. "One more thing, what is your name?"

"I am Shikimashu," he answered her. "Since I told you my name, you should tell me yours."

"My name is Sakura."

"Your name fits you," Sakura could tell the man was trying to make conversation in order to stay conscious

"You should go to sleep again," Sakura was concerned about this man. "Sleeping will help you heal faster."

"Why do you care?" Shikimashu was confused. "You don't even know me."

"I'm a medic, I can't sit by and watch someone suffer, it's against my nature," she gave him a small smile. "I need to go for a while. Stay in bed and don't make a lot of noise." With that she left to go to the hospital.

_End Flashback_

That was how Sakura met her lover. Sakura and Shikimashu got to know each other very well while he was healing. Sakura fell in love, but Shikimashu had to leave. He promised to come back one day.

_Flashback_

"Miss me?"

"Shiki-kun!" Sakura turned around with a smile.

Sakura and Shikimashu were in a clearing in the forest. Sakura had gotten a letter that afternoon from Shikimashu. It said that he could meet her in the forest that night. She was so excited that she almost forgot about the date she had with Sasuke.

Shikimashu pulled Sakura into a kiss. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips for him and he deepened the kiss.

"Shiki-kun, what took you so long?"

"I had a lot of missions to go on," he answered. "I finally convinced my Kage to let me come. I'm sorry it took me so long." He kissed her again.

"It's ok, I forgive you," Sakura gave him an evil smile, "but only if you promise to come back again. You could just drop by my house sometime."

"I suppose I could."

Sakura gave him another smile, "Good."

_End Flashback_

Sakura's life was complicated. She loved both Sasuke and Shikimashu, but she didn't know whom to choose.

Her life became even more complicated when Sasuke proposed to her.

It was two years after his prohibition had ended. He had been dating Sakura for two and a half years. He loved her, but she wasn't sure anymore.

_Flashback_

"Sakura," Sasuke got down on one knee, "will you marry me?"

Sakura gasped. She was happy, but at the same time sad. She loved Sasuke, or at least she thought she did. She also loved Shikimashu.

**'I love them both.'**

**'_But Sasuke is proposing. Say yes. Say yes.'_**

**'But what about Shiki-kun? He loves us, we love him too.'**

**'_Sasuke is right here, offering his heart.'_**

"Yes, I will marry you Sasuke," Sakura gave him a large smile.

Sasuke put the ring he had on her finger and kissed her.

"I hope that our wedding will be in a month, is that ok?"

"It's great," Sakura kissed Sasuke. "I guess we should go tell people."

"I'll go find Naruto, I want him to be the Best Man."

"He would be great! Can I ask Ino to be my Maid-of-Honor?"

"Sure," Sasuke kissed Sakura one more time before leaving to find Naruto.

_End Flashback_


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... 'sob'**

**Chapter 1**

**-----------------------**

"Ino-chan!" Sakura yelled, running up to her best friend.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

"I'm getting married!" Sakura exclaimed.

"What? Who, when, where?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke-kun proposed to me today, he wants to be married in a month," Sakura was so excited. The best part of Sasuke proposing now was that Ino and Sakura were no longer fighting over him.

"KYAAA!" Ino was happy for her friend.

"I came to ask you something," Sakura started. "Will you be my maid-of-honor?"

"Of course I'll be your maid-of-honor," Ino couldn't wait for the wedding. "You said the wedding is in a month right?"

"Yeah."

"Well we better get started then."

"Start what?"

"Getting your dress, making the invitations, decorating, getting bride's maids, getting bride's maid dresses, everything!" Ino listed with a grinned.

"First I'm telling my parents," Sakura said, obviously overwhelmed.

--------------------

Later that night 

"Sakura," a voice whispered to the sleeping girl.

"Nnnn," Sakura turned over in her sleep.

"Sakura," the voice was a bit louder.

"Ynnmmm," Sakura was slowly waking up.

She slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes widened and she almost squealed. "Shiki-kun!"

"I hear you're getting married," his cool voice sounded almost disappointed.

"Yes, I am. Sasuke proposed today, you know, the boy I told you about. He really loves me now, and I think I might still like him, but…"

"Do you not love me?"

"I do, it's just…"

"What will happen now?"

"I don't know."

"We can't see each other after you're married."

"I know…" Sakura whispered defeated. Shiki-kun had been her secret lover. She loved him, but he had told her that his Kage did not approve of their relationship. She didn't think he would ever propose. She was too weak.

"You didn't want to wait?"

"It's not that, it's just that… I love Sasuke, and he loves me," Sakura stared at the floor. "I want children, I want a family, I want a real home. You can't give me that, can you?"

"I cannot…"

"Sasuke can give me children, a home, and a family. He will make me happy."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes…" her voice was barely heard.

Shiki moved closer to Sakura. His lips brushed hers. "Do you really love me?" He huskily whispered.

"Yes," her voice just as quiet.

"Why can't you wait?"

"I already said yes."

"Say no."

"But…"

He kissed her again, this time more passionately. His tongue went along her lower lip, asking entrance, she gave it. His tongue explored her mouth before he broke off the kiss and moved to her neck.

She moaned, "Shiki-kun… s-stop. You're making this hard."

"Come with me."

"W-what?"

"Come with me. I'll give you anything… just come with me." _not him. _Sakura was shocked.

"Can you really make that promise to me?"

"Yes," Shiki's voice was absolute. "Come with me and I will protect you from everything that wishes to harm you. I'll give you a home…"

"I don't want protection."

"I know."

"Then why did you say that."

"You may not want protection, but I will not stand by if you are in danger."

"-sigh- Shiki-kun, I do love you, but I've already promised myself to someone else."

"Fine…" With that Shikimashu left without another word.

"I'm sorry, Shiki-kun."

-------------------

Two weeks later 

Sakura was trying on dresses for her wedding. The one she currently had on was a beautiful pastel pink. It had a short train that dragged softly on the floor. The sleeves were wide at the wrists and tightened around the shoulders. Along the end of the sleeves and bottom of the train was a darker pink. Along the collar was a cherry blossom pattern in a pink that was the same color as her hair.

"I-its b-beautiful, S-sakura-chan," Hinata said.

"Yeah, it is," Ino was admiring the beautiful dress.

"I think this might be the one," Sakura said, beaming. "What do you think Temari, Tenten?"

"It's wonderful," Temari said.

"It matches you," Tenten said with a smile.

Sasuke walked in the front of the store.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura waved him over. "Do you think this is the right dress?"

"It could be," he said with a small smile only she could see. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

Sasuke led her away from the group of girls. "Are you ready for the marriage?"

"Yes," Sakura was confused.

"Good, I don't want to rush you into anything. You are sure this is ok?"

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke and gave him a small kiss. "I'm ready for a family."

He gave her a real smile since they were alone. "Ok," he whispered.

Sakura went back to the group of girls while Sasuke left the store.

"This is the one," Sakura declared with a smile.

-------------------------

Later that same day

"Itachi, where have you been?" Kisame asked. "We're going to be caught if you keep going off like that."

"Hn."

"We'll be going to Konoha soon. You can't just go off…" Kisame trailed off seeing the murderous stare his partner was giving him.

"We are going to be there in exactly one week."

"Why then?"

"We have a wedding to stop." A small evil smirk made its way onto Itachi's face.

'**You will not have her Ototo. She's my cherry blossom.'**

Kisame looked at Itachi like he was going insane.

**'Shit… If that smile means what I think it means… We are soooo dead.'**

Itachi continued to plot. Only the small smirk gave away his insane moment.

---------------------

**A/N Sorry about taking so long. High school is insane. I'm also nervous about this story. I'm gonna do something I've never done before in this story.**

**Anyway, REVIEW please, please, please. I know you're out there…. I'll give you, um, cookies : ) so please review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**-------------------**

Two weeks later, a few hours before the wedding.

"Hurry!" Sakura was in the middle of a group of fussing girls. Tenten, Temari, Hinata, Ino, and her mother were all trying to make her look perfect for her marriage to Sasuke.

"Stop!" Sakura yelled. "If you keep all this up, you'll suffocate me."

There was a mumbled 'sorry' from everyone.

"Ino, do my make-up last, ok?" Ino nodded her head. "Tenten, Temari, you guys can do my hair after my dress is on." They nodded their heads. "Hinata, Mom, can you finish helping me into the dress?"

"Sure Honey," Sakura's mom smiled happily.

**---------------**

"Naruto, where have you been?" Sasuke was glaring at his best friend, who happened to also be his best man.

"Well, um… Getting ramen, heh," Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm nervous, ok?"

"-sigh- Yeah, I think we all are," Sasuke turned around to look at the mirror. He looked over his appearance one more time. The coat and pants were black. His shirt was a cream-white color. His hair was back in his usual style.

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "Where is he?"

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face. Sasuke just shrugged.

"The only groomsman I picked out was you. Sakura and Ino picked the others," Sasuke explained.

He walked over to the door and opened it. "Shikamaru, are you one of the groomsmen?"

Shikamaru turned around. "Yeah, don't you know who your own groomsmen are?"

"Ino and Sakura picked you all out, except Naruto. Do you know who else are groomsmen?"

"Yeah, Neji and Sai." Shikamaru walked into the room. Sasuke and Naruto followed him in. "So, it's only a couple of hours until your wedding," Shikamaru started, hoping to figure out how the usually stoic man was feeling.

"Yeah… it is," Sasuke wasn't facing Shikamaru anymore.

"Are you excited?" Naruto asked with a bright grin on his face.

Sasuke turned around. "Yes, I am," he said with a smirk that could almost pass as a smile.

**-----------**

"Kisame," Itachi said, "we will leave in one hour."

"Hai."

**-----------**

Everyone was packed into the main room of the large room. Almost everyone in Konoha had come to see their little cherry blossom's wedding, including a couple of unwanted guests.

Sakura was in the back room preparing to walk down the isle. She was alone; everyone else was already walking down the isle with the beautiful music playing.

Sakura turned around when she heard knocking on her door.

"Is it time?" She asked. She was given no answer, instead the door was knocked open and two of the most feared ninja walked into the room.

Sakura backed up next to the wall. She wasn't all that afraid of the larger man, but she had glimpsed crimson on the face of the other. If she had seen his eyes like she thought, she knew who the two cloaked men were.

"What do you want, _Akatsuki_?" Sakura spat the word out as if it were poison.

"You are Haruno, Sakura?" the larger of the two asked gruffly.

"Why would you care?" Sakura shot back. As she glared at the two intruders, she heard the music start for her walk down the isle. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a wedding to be at."

Sakura stuck her nose up in the air and walked for the door, but she didn't make it out since the shorter man had appeared in front of her.

"You will not be allowed to leave that easily," he said. Sakura noticed his voice was deep and silky. She also got a good look at his eyes as she glared up at him.

'**Shit, red. There is only one Akatsuki member that I know of who has red eyes.'**

'_**Isn't he going blind?'**_

'**Yes, but that doesn't mean he isn't dangerous anymore.'**

'_**But that could be the reason they're here.'**_

'Maybe…' 

Sakura backed up again, but didn't get far since she ran into the chest of the other man.

"Kunoichi, come with us and we won't hurt you," the man behind her said dangerously.

"Che, that's a lie if I ever did hear one," Sakura spat out. "You'll hurt me no matter what I choose to do. You're the infamous Hoshigake, Kisame, and… Uchiha, Itachi." As she finished her sentence, she sent daggers at the man guarding the door, know known as Itachi.

"Kisame." With that one word Kisame hit a pressure point and caught the now unconscious girl. (A/N Don't you love how she forgot about how close she was to Kisame?)

"Itachi, we should leave before people come for the missing bride."

"Hn." Itachi walked over and took Sakura from Kisame. Carrying her bridal-style, he made his way through the building and out the back doors. Kisame followed with confusion etched on his face.

'**What's with the way Itachi is acting around her?'**

Kisame knew better than to ask, but he was at a complete loss as to why Itachi had taken her from him. He always had to carry anyone who was a captive or an unconscious teammate. For once doing the smart thing, Kisame kept his mouth shut as he followed Itachi swiftly out of Konoha.

'**Great luck that pretty much everyone is distracted because of the wedding. I wonder who the girl was going to marry… and why did Itachi take her…'**

**----------**

The room where the wedding was taking place was breath taking. Along the top of the wall were strings of cherry blossoms. White chairs were set up in rows next to the isle for the people coming for the wedding. The altar was white with rich blue cloth draped over it and cherry blossoms spread over the cloth. A scroll rested on top of the altar. The isle looked similar to the altar. A blue carpet was spread down its length with cherry blossoms spread on top. The room itself had creamy-white walls and ceiling and a dark wood floor. There were large windows along two opposite walls. A large mahogany door was the only visible entrance. The altar was set up opposite it.

Sasuke waited expectantly in front of the altar as the music that signaled that Sakura would be coming started. Everyone in the room looked to the large door that was opened in preparation for Sakura. Even Tsunade had a happy expression on her face… But Sakura didn't come.

"Where is she?" Sasuke whispered to Tsunade.

"I don't know. Maybe she can't hear the music," Tsunade whispered back. She motioned behind her to the hidden ANBU to go see where Sakura was.

A few moments later the ANBU was back.

"She's not there."

**-----------------**

**A/N**: Hey everybody, sorry for taking so long to update. Here's my list of excuses:

Three weeks ago I found out my Aunt had a brain tumor (She was recovering from cancer and we all thought she was going to be ok and she had just moved to France to be with her daughter and son-in-law and their baby)

Three days later my mom left for two weeks to go to my Aunt (in France)

A week after that was Exams!

And a week after that was Halloween (I LOVE HALLOWEEN!)

I had writer's block, so I slowly wrote this bit by bit until I finally finished something worth putting up

So yeah… that's about it. And to let you all know, my Aunt went through surgery and seems to be recovering well. Also, I have a project due in two weeks, so updating will be slow. Sorry. Another thing, I know I didn't give Kisame his sword… I wanted Sakura to not be completely sure of their identities, but have slight doubt and then figure it out… yeah…

Thank you for reviewing:

Prologue: Praying-cherry-blossom, XxItachi's-Little-StalkerxX, kattylin, Sakura Akatsuki Unstopable

Chapter 1: Akatsuki Midnight Girl, lil sakura haruno, missbraty2005, naru-hotty, MaruMaru-chan, kattylin, miyuki92madelle, frooker-scene, Sakura Akatsuki Unstopable, emo lover 96, yana.banana


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"What do you mean 'she's not here'?" Tsunade hissed.

"She's not in the room. She must have run away," the ANBU answered.

"Sakura did not run away," Sasuke cut in. "She wouldn't run from a marriage with me." Sasuke glared at the ANBU and the Hokage before disappearing.

Moments later, he reappeared in Sakura's dressing room. He searched everywhere in the room, looking for any clue as to where his bride-to-be had gone.

'**Sakura, where are you?'**

**-----------------**

Itachi and Kisame swiftly made their way out of Konoha with the sleeping woman. Neither of them spoke. The only noise was the soft clacking of their shoes pushing off from the tree branches that could only be heard if you were listening very hard for it.

Suddenly, Itachi dropped down to the forest floor. Kisame quickly followed his partner.

"What is it?"

"Hn."

Kisame looked around, centering all his attention on his sight, hearing and sense of smell. Then he felt it, the Calling.

"Where should we go?"

"We'll find a cave," Itachi answered Kisame's question with an irritated tone. "Two miles north."

Soon the two shinobi were leaping among the treetops, heading for the cave that Itachi knew existed.

**--------------**

More ANBU were searching the room. No one could find any signs that Sakura had been taken, so they all assumed that Sakura had either chickened out or had realized that the Uchiha wasn't worth it.

Tsunade, Kakashi and Sasuke were in a huddled group trying to figure out where Sakura had gone. Sasuke had checked her apartment, Tsunade had checked her office at the tower and hospital, and Kakashi had checked the training grounds.

"She had to have been taken by someone," Sasuke argued.

"There is no evidence that proves your theory. She probably left of her own free will," Tsunade flung back at the angered Uchiha.

Kakashi didn't enter the conversation. He was busy thinking of how Sakura had been acting. He remembered one incident very clearly.

Kakashi walked up to Sakura's apartment door. He had decided to see if Sakura had time to train today since she had the day off from the hospital and training with the Hokage.

_Kakashi knocked lazily and waited for Sakura to promptly open the door like always when he came… but she didn't come like usual._

'**Maybe she isn't home? No… I feel her chakra… and… someone else's?'**

"Sakura?" Kakashi called out, hoping to get her attention.

_A muffled "Coming!" was heard through the wooden door. Soon the sound of locks being released and the doorknob turning greeted Kakashi's ears._

"_Sorry, I was watching TV," a flustered Sakura said, out of breath and looking disheveled. "Is there anything I can help you with Kakashi-sensei?"_

"_Yes there is," Kakashi stated. "I was wondering if you wanted to train since you have the day off from your other normal activities…" Kakashi trailed off letting Sakura finish the sentence._

_Sakura turned around and looked into her apartment briefly, as though she was checking the time. "Why don't you come in Kakashi?" Sakura asked._

"_Why not, I've nothing better to do," Kakashi said with an eye crinkle._

"_I'll put on some tea then," Sakura said leading Kakashi into the kitchen after closing the apartment door behind them._

_Kakashi walked up behind Sakura and grabbed a strand of her hair. She jumped when she felt him grab her hair._

"_A bit jumpy?" Kakashi asked._

"_N-no," Sakura lamely tried to hide her stuttering._

"_Who was just in here?"_

"_No one, not that it's any of your business."_

"_Fine, fine. Just making sure your not getting yourself into trouble, that's all."_

'**She was so jumpy that day because of her guest… Sakura must have been cheating on Sasuke, or thinking about it. She might have finally picked whom she wanted to be with. Or she was taken by a jealous lover…'**

Kakashi sighed, catching the attention of the two still arguing ninja.

"What about you Kakashi?"

"What do you think?"

Kakashi looked at the two of them and sighed again, knowing he couldn't keep secrets from them. "Sakura… might have been seeing someone else," he said with grim finality.

**---------------------**

Itachi and Kisame landed in front of the cave. Itachi walked in still holding Sakura while Kisame followed slowly behind making sure the cave was well hidden from prying eyes.

Itachi walked to a corner of the cave and, after setting his cloak down first, placed Sakura down gently, careful to not disturb her sleeping. He then joined Kisame sitting in the center of the cave. Both went into meditation, their minds going to another cave far away from their own.

**---------------**

"Where have you been?" a dark and foreboding voice asked.

"We had an important mission to complete," Itachi answered the dark form where the voice was coming from.

"Suuurrrreee, un," another voice spoke up. The owner's one visible blue eye sparkling with concealed laughter. "Like the 'important mission' you had to complete before the one you were given, un?"

"…" Itachi remained silent, ignoring the taunt from the other Akatsuki member.

"Silence!" the first voice spoke again. "We must get on to business. Zetsu, report."

"Shinobi have been seen around our base in Mist. They have not been eliminated yet since their purpose is not known. If they become a nuisance or they discover the base they will 'disappear'. Also, it seems as though Konoha's pink-haired kunoichi has been having an unusual visitor," a raspy voice accompanied with yellow eyes spoke. "This visitor is unknown, but is definitely not from the village." Everyone in the cave could imagine the smirk that was growing on Zetsu's face as he spoke. "This visitor is also very strong, probably Akatsuki level…" Zetsu trailed off, the smirk on his face almost visible.

"Everyone's orders are these, don't give the shinobi around our base any leads, don't kill them either. Also, watch this 'visitor' of Haruno's, we wouldn't want her to be captured," the voice that seemed to have called the meeting ordered.

"Dismissed!" the dark figure said and seven figures around him disappeared.

"Do you think it's him?" a feminine voice asked.

"Honestly? I don't know."

Sakura groaned slightly as she regained conscienceness. She slowly opened her eyes. Looking around she saw close to nothing because there was little light. When her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was in a cave. She saw Itachi and Kisame sitting in the middle, she couldn't tell if they were awake or not. She noticed that Itachi didn't have his cloak on. As she shifted her hand she felt fabric, not stone, under her palm. She looked down and saw Itachi's cloak. Sakura immediately looked up in surprise.

'**Did he actually want me to be comfortable?'**

'_No, he just doesn't want you getting sick.'_

'Right…' 

Sakura became lost in thoughts about why Itachi and Kisame had taken her. As she was thinking, Itachi stirred, finally finished with his meditation. He looked over to where his captive sat, thinking. He was vaguely surprised she didn't try to escape, but he realized she was probably too busy thinking about useless things.

Itachi stood up and walked over to Sakura. She quickly looked up then down when she realized he was staring intently at her.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" Sakura asked with venom coating her words.

When Itachi didn't reply, Sakura looked up to see that he wasn't in front of her anymore, but walking back to Kisame. She tilted her head in confusion.

'**What is his problem?'**

**--------------------**

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a lot of schoolwork and I've had writer's block. I hope to make the next chapter longer. Also, sorry for the crappy ending of this, I really wanted to post something over the break. Merry (late) Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Review! It makes me happy and I'll update faster:D

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 5 Chapter 5 -- Sasuke and Tsunade looked at Kakashi for only a moment before Sasuke exploded. "She wouldn't do that! She loves me!" "Sasuke, calm down. I never said that she didn't love you… I just think that she's found someone else who has captured her attention," Kakashi said, trying to calm his unstable ex-student down.

"Kakashi-san is right, don't loose your head over just a suspicion," Tsunade said. "We'll look into it, but I don't think my apprentice would cheat on her fiancé."

Sasuke gave a murderous glare at both of them, but let it drop for the moment. "What should we do? We have to find Sakura, before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" Tsunade asked Sasuke suspiciously.

"Nothing." With that Sasuke once again disappeared to look for his missing bride.

**--**

Sakura got no answer to her questions through the first evening she spent with the two Akatsuki members. She spent most of her time trying to figure an escape or at least figure out why she was here. She had asked Itachi only once before giving up on the ice block of a man.

Kisame had left a while back, looking for food. He returned shortly after Sakura had tried asking Itachi about his motives. Kisame walked in carrying three rabbits and several logs of wood. He placed the rabbits together and worked on making a decent fire pit. After he built up the logs into a good base for a fire he looked at Itachi. In answer to some unasked question, Itachi's hands made rapid seals before he blew out a small flame in order to start the fire. As the fire was getting to a good heat for cooking, Kisame skinned and prepared the rabbits to be cooked.

Sakura had been lost in her thoughts once again until the smell of cooking meat reached her nose. Her stomach gave an embarrassing growl, showing how hungry she was. Now that she thought about it, she hadn't eaten since before she started getting ready for the wedding.

Kisame gave a small, insulting chuckle at Sakura's expense.

"What are you laughing at Fish-face?" Sakura practically growled at the chuckling Akatsuki member.

"Obviously you," Kisame bluntly answered.

Sakura 'harumf-ed' and went back to her thoughts, trying to ignore the wonderful smell coming off the food Kisame was cooking. It didn't work, but Sakura refused to give up in front of these annoying men. She stubbornly kept to her decision to ignore the smell.

Sakura jumped when she realized that Itachi was standing right in front of her. In his hand he held a metal camping plate that had a piece of meat on it. Sakura's mouth watered at the sight, but she remained wary of the man who held it. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"…" He said nothing, but put the dish in front of the starving girl and walked back to his place at the fire. He soon had another plate out and was eating his portion.

Sakura poked at the food and checked for poison with the chakra that she had left. She was surprised she had so much of her normal store.

'Maybe Kisame didn't drain me… I wonder why…'

'_**It's an insult! They are so confident they think they can leave us with our full chakra reserve! We should teach them a lesson.'**_

'**I can't beat Uchiha even when he's alone, let alone when he has his thug with him.'**

'_**Grr.'**_

After Sakura had decided that the food was poison free and okay to eat, she picked the meat up with her hands, she had no silverware, and proceeded to eat the meal she was given. Surprisingly, the meat was perfectly cooked and was very delicious. Sakura couldn't believe that Kisame, one of the seemingly more brutal Akatsuki members, could cook better than most people could.

Another chuckle had erupted from Kisame's throat as he watched the cautious woman check her food. He was amused by this little kunoichi and was determined to get some kind of answer from Itachi about why they had to take her.

**--**

'**Sakura, where are you?' **Sasuke asked in his head. He had combed over all of Konoha at least five times by this point and still, no sign of her whereabouts had shown up. He was almost ready to call it quits for the day, since the sun was quite low by this point, when he noticed a chakra signature that had a disgusting aura around it. It was one he would never forget it. **'How could I have missed it before?'**

Sasuke disappeared in a flash, quickly reappearing in front of the door to the Hokage's office. He knocked three times and entered when he heard the Fifth call, "Come in."

"Hokage-sama, I think I know who took Sakura," Sasuke said.

At this Tsunade looked up at the ragged boy. "When then, tell me who you are suspecting took my apprentice."

"I think it was my brother," Sasuke was barely managing to keep his anger in check. "I found his chakra near the village, I don't know how we all missed it before, but it's there. I followed it for a ways and it didn't disappear. Hokage-sama, let me follow the trail to get back my wife."

"I don't know Sasuke, you are still unstable and I don't want Sakura to be hurt because of your recklessness. Let me think about it. Until I decide, you are not allowed outside of Konoha, do you understand me?" Sasuke nodded. "Good, then you are dismissed."

As soon as Sasuke had disappeared, Tsunade called for Shizune and ordered her to gather up Kakashi, Asuma, and Jiraya. When these men entered, the group discussed Sasuke's findings.

"How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Kakashi asked after Tsunade had finished telling what she had just learned.

"That's one of the biggest problems, we don't know. He could have just taken her in order to capture Naruto," Tsunade said with a frown on her face.

"We could just trail Itachi for a while and see where he is taking her and maybe try to find out if he is setting a trap or not," Asuma suggested.

"True…" Tsunade thought for a while before speaking again. "I will send out Kakashi-san and his dogs to trail Itachi and Sakura for a while, then when you know where they are going or why he has her, report back."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi bowed.

"Be back here in an hour Kakashi-san, and DON'T be late," Tsunade dismissed the group around her and sat back in her chair. **'I'm worried about Sakura… What if Itachi has taken her for his own gain? I hear he's becoming blind from use of the Sharingan. You had better not hurt her Itachi, because if you do, you won't escape my wrath. Akatsuki or not, I'll hunt you down and give you a beating you won't forget.'**

**--**

Back in the Hokage's office, one hour after Kakashi had left to get his things.

"Good, you're not late," Tsunade said without turning towards the ninja that had just appeared in her office. "As I said, just track them for now, do not reveal yourself. Once you have some idea of what they want her for, come back here and report immediately. Do you understand? This is a S-ranked mission."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," Kakashi said, all business.

"Good, then you will leave immediately, dismissed." After Kakashi had disappeared from the room, Tsunade let out a sigh. **'I hope Sakura will be okay with those monsters. I'm worried for her.'**

Shizune watched her master as a shadow fell across her face. She worried over both Sakura and Tsunade, hoping that both would be okay at the end of everything.

**--**

Kakashi had found the trail earlier as he was packing his things and started following it as soon as he left the Hokage's office. He summoned his nin-dogs and gave them a piece of Sakura's clothing that he had gotten from her mother. His dogs gave a few barks before rushing off into the forest silently. Kakashi followed after his most trusted dog, Pakkun, who was following the trail that Itachi had left. (A/N all the dogs are, but they are mainly following Sakura's scent, but Pakkun is following Itachi)

He gave a sigh; this was going to be a long day.

**--**

Itachi and Kisame had started packing by the time Sakura had woken up from her restless sleep. She had been having dreams about all the horrible things that the Akatsuki could want her for.

"Wake up kunoichi, time to go," Kisame yelled at the still half-asleep girl.

"Oh, shut up Fish-face," Sakura growled at the large man staring down at her.

Kisame again laughed at Sakura. He thought her either very brave or really dumb. Itachi walked up to Sakura and held his hand out for her to take. She looked at him like he was crazy. **'Why does he want to help us up? What is wrong with this man?'**

"Come, Sakura-san, it's time to leave," Itachi said without ever taking his eyes off her face. She still just sat there staring dumbly at his hand until he moved and lightly grabbed her arm in order to pull her up. Itachi then bent over to pick his cloak up from the floor and put it on. He then turned around and said, "Get on."

Shocked out of her stupor she replied with a, "Hell no!" Until Kisame gave her a freaky smile which she took as it was either Itachi carrying her or being knocked-out again and being carried by the giant fish. "Fine," she muttered in a defeated tone before climbing onto Itachi's back and holding on as the two Akatsuki members leapt off into the surrounding forest.

Even though he was carrying Sakura, Itachi had no problem keeping a fast pace. Sakura watched the trees flying past with amazing speed. She felt the wind in her hair and couldn't help but enjoy it just a little to be moving so fast without much work on her part.

Hours later the group stopped for a short lunch break. Which wasn't much of a break since it was just getting a drink of water from a stream they were crossing. After filling their canteens, Sakura again got onto Itachi's back and he and Kisame took to the trees again.

**--**

A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been really really busy and I haven't had much inspiration for this story or my other one. I finished school like two weeks ago and all my summer jobs had already started so I've been working and passing (hopefully) exams. I should start updating every month at the latest and every week at the earliest. Also my computer had broken down… evil thing. Anyway, before you guys ask, Kakashi leaving is the same day that Sakura was taken and Sakura waking up and the group leaving the cave is a new day, I hope that didn't confuse people too much.

Anyway… THANKS FOR REVIEWING!!

People:


End file.
